gemfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 10: The Spoooooks
Chapter 10: The Spoooooks is the tenth chapter in Almandine 2018: The Power of Ice/Souls. The previous chapter is Chapter 9: School Storm. The next chapter is Chapter 11: Novembomb Sypnosis Almandine and the friends have fell into the Volcanic Bluff. They have to befriend a small Peashooter in order to get up the sky. Plot Almandine and the friends has fell down into the mysterious gateway. They notice there was a Mr. Tickamen who helps enter the gate by using the five Wish Jars. After gathering the five Wish Jars, the gate magically opens. One day, a small plant called a Peashooter was alone and does not have any food, water or shelter. Moldavite does a temporary cure but it didn't work on Peashooter too. On the next day, Almandine wants to go into the amusement park but the friends don't want to. Almandine and the friends arrived at the ferris wheel but when the friends are riding, lots of zombies arrived. Vampluie takes out a Lightning Sword but one zombie ate the weapon. Almandine helps Vampluie by protecting it so they fused with Moldavite to make Vesuvianite again. After attacking the zombies, all of the friends (except Vesuvianite) were very sick! Vesuvianite keeps failing the cures but it didn't work. She notice there was a Lemon Quartz who sorting out the gems and throwing into the lava pit. Vesuvianite steals the gems but Lemon Quartz was angry. She calls Brown Sapphire to finish this mess but Vesuvianite defuses which makes Moldavite fall into the lava pit. Moldavite and Brown Sapphire does a rematch and Almandine has to stop it. On the next day, Almandine and the friends head to a spooky tower place called The Ghostly Tower of Presence. A Treelder arrived and he tells a story about Vampluie who was attacked by a mysterious cyclone. Almandine wants to go inside the elevator but they haven't finished yet. Five minutes later, they head into the elevator but there's a powercut problem. The elevator itself warped into space. Almandine doesn't know how to get out but the friends are trapped in space forever temporarily! One minute later, the stars were disappeared and it was a powercut again but this time, a voice was heard. "You will see many ghosts later in The Ghostly Tower of Presence." The elevator went down very fast and ghosts were spreading across everywhere! Almandine and the friends must go inside Abalone Pearl's gem again but this time, Vampluie tells another story about the farm. After the farm story, lots of ghosts appeared inside Abalone Pearl's gemstone! They go deeper inside Abalone Pearl's gem as they reached the inside of Abalone Citadel. Vampluie uses a secret ability to freeze many ghosts and trapping inside ice cubes. After the elevator ride/exiting the gemstone of Abalone Pearl, Almandine and the friends has returned back into the entrance. On the next day, two young stalagmite-like boys was abandoned near the waterslide. Almandine gives a flower seed to the two young stalagmite-like boys and it turns out that the names revealed were 'Tumi' and 'Tumo'. Almandine wants to go on the next ride which is Werewolf Waterslide but the friends are too exhausted and doesn't want to go into many scary rides again. Almandine and the friends enter the water tunnel by sitting on the water but lots of huge waves coming out and all of the friends are sucked by a huge whirlpool. At the exit, the water pipe pukes out lots of waves and all of Almandine's friends come out of the water pipe. Almandine heads into the Past and they find lots of colourful crystals but Brown Sapphire has stolen all of them. Moldavite summons her axe and they begin for a second duel. Brown Sapphire turns out that she reveals to have a second broken glassed eye. Moldavite and one of Almandine's friends are all shocked! Back to the Present, a mysterious holographic nut named Infi-Nut tells the story about Vampluie who is fought in the Blue Soul War and the battle against the Red Soul War. After Infi-nut telling stories, they enter the Vampiric Pendulum. The pendulum went very fast and all of the gems and souls were gone (except for Vampluie)! Vampluie tells the truth himself about why he was the old rain vampire and betraying the Weather Squad each time. After the ride, he apologizes to Almandine's friends and after that, he officially joins the Celestial Squad. On the next day, Almandine promised that she wants to go on the rollercoaster but one of Almandine's friends said "NO!" Almandine was upset that she walks back to Candywoods temporarily. She notices, Moldavite and Brown Sapphire were fighting. Almandine tries stopping Moldavite from attacking Brown Sapphire but she's actually a Bronze in disguise. Moldavite also turned into Bronze and they have a battle. Almandine wishes that she wants Moldavite but she was in the middle of fighting. Almandine heads back to Volcanic Bluff and they went on a huge rollercoaster! After the rollercoaster, the rails break and the large rollercoaster cart dropped into a huge lava pit. Lemon Quartz, the unnamed evil gem, Three Peridots, Two Yellow Sapphires, Demantoid and Bronzite arrived again but this time, she noticed that Moldavite is missing. Moldavite arrives back again but the unnamed evil gem trapped Moldavite in an ice crystal temporarily. Luminica uses an ice sword/Enthuisäte uses a fire shield to attack the unnamed evil gem but one lava covers Lemon Quartz and it turns out that Lemon Quartz was a Lava Leech! After sparing, Almandine and the friends head into the Elite Beryls Cave but this time, She stole all of the Elite Beryls and took it into Kornerupine's Galaxy. One day, Bronzite nervously investigating but she accidentally tripped on an Elite Beryl which makes the Elite Beryl shine and all of the Gems (except Almandine and the friends, Lemon Quartz and the Kornerupine) were poofed! Almandine notices there's a huge light cracking above and the Celestial Squad goes up into the sky. Lemon Quartz and Kornerupine head back to the ship. Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Chapters